


Vernal Equinox, The

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: Response to the springtime challenge.





	Vernal Equinox, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**The Vernal Equinox**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Springtime in The White House  
**Written:** 24th Mar, 01  
**Author's Note:** Response to the springtime challenge. 

Mrs. Landingham pulled up a web site detailing the history of the Cherry Blossom Festival while she ate a double dip ice cream cone.... 

Bonnie spent part of her lunch hour trying to book a hotel room so her parents from Indiana could visit for the festival... 

Ginger traded lunch in the Mess for a jog along the Potomac... 

Cathy visited the Mess after deciding to forsake her usual act of stealing Sam's doughnut. Instead, she went in search of strawberries... 

Carol stayed at her desk because a Secret Service Agent kept stopping by with questions, comments and compliments... 

Ainsley imagined the sight and smell of the dogwoods and magnolias in bloom in North Carolina... 

Charlie took a bunch of daffodils to Zoey... 

Zoey wasn't there to get them, she cut classes... 

Toby closed his door to lovingly oil his baseball glove securing a ball in the pocket with rubber bands to get it conditioned, just so... 

Andrea stopped in to deliver a sliver of homemade lemon meringue pie to him with the promise of more where that came from... 

Margaret carefully tallied up her order total from a garden catalog to get it in the mail. It was the last day for free shipping... 

Leo remembered putting up a swing set and pushing a giggling girl with red hair high into the clouds on that swing... 

Mallory couldn't get the kids off the playground and couldn't get their minds back on the their lessons once back in the classroom... 

Sam made an appointment at a driving range with a golf pro and daydreamed Tiger Woods called looking for a partner... 

Danny winked at C.J. during the morning Briefing... 

C.J. edged by Danny afterwards, squeezing his hand. Then she goosed him... 

Donna came to work in a sleeveless dress with bare legs and humming Stravinsky's "The Rite Of Spring"... 

Josh whistled "Where The Boys Are" while wondering if female grad students went to Florida's east or west coast for Spring Break... 

The First Lady kept her Staff waiting while she sent off an e-mail to the President. Then she asked someone to open a window to cool things off... 

The President kept his Staff waiting while he read the First Lady's e-mail. He asked for a glass of water and fanned his flushed face. But then he grinned... 

It all adds up to Spring Fever, White House style.


End file.
